


Neon Genesis Voltron

by Classic_Cowboy



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Cowboy/pseuds/Classic_Cowboy
Summary: AU Fusion. Lost in the 12th Angel, Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Kensuke, and Toji are thought to be killed, but the young pilots and their friends discover a lost world, the secrets of the Angels, and bring back a powerful weapon that could bring peace to the whole universe...





	1. Chapter 1:1

From days of long ago…  
…From Uncharted regions of the universe…  
…Comes a Legend...  
The Legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe  
A mighty robot; loved by good… feared by evil.  
As the Voltron legend grew; peace settled across the galaxy.  
Voltron faded into the depths of history and legend…  
Until a new horrible menace threatened the Planet Earth and with it the universe…  
Voltron was needed once more.  
An organization was formed, and they specially train a group of young pilots…  
Unknowing that they would be chosen to travel to the farthest reaches of the cosmos  
And united… they would bring back…  


_**VOLTRON: Defender of the Universe** _

__

__

**NEON GENESIS: VOLTRON**

_Chapter 1:1_

Misato Katsuragi sighed as she woke up on the uncomfortable futon in the small closet. She sat up and stretched before climbing out of the blankets. She stepped into the silent hall and sighed sadly. She placed a hand on cheaply made sign reading “Shinji’s Lovely Suite” before crossing the hall way to see the bedroom that Asuka Sohryu once claimed. She’d give anything to hear her screaming and him apologizing in return just one more time. 

It had been two months since Shinji in 01 disappeared in the strange shadow-like Twelfth Angel, along with Asuka, Kensuke Aida, Toji Suzuhara, and Rei Ayanami. Only Rei had returned, albeit unexpected and unexplained. The way Commander Ikari and Ritsuko remained tight-lipped about it, she had a feeling they knew more than they let on. Misato shook her head and went to her room, which she hasn’t slept in since the children disappeared, to dress for the day. 

Once dressed, she leaves the apartment and starts her drive through the heavily damaged city toward the tunnel to Central Dogma. 

As the tram took her car into the pyramid she remembered that horrible day two months ago… 

“Shinji-kun!” Misato called as Evangelion Unit 01 was being catapulted to the surface. “We’ve lost contact with Rei, last message she was leaving her apartment and making her way to base. Also last word from Asuka was she caught the quote-unquote “idiots” in harm’s way and was trying to get them to safety… I assume she meant Toji and Kensuke. Get up there and find out what the hell is going on!!”

“On it, Misato,” Shinji Ikari replied with a hint of timidness in his voice as Unit 01 exited to the Geofront. 

It was an odd angel, a large sphere floating over Tokyo 3. But they found out too late that the sphere was merely the Angel’s shadow, and the dark blanket over the city, which was sucking in buildings, was the true angel. Much of the downtown area was sucked in, including Asuka, Rei, Toji, Kensuke and Shinji and Unit 01. With the pilots gone, and one Eva lost, Gendo quickly ordered multiple N2 mines dropped. The threat was stopped… but at a high price. 

“MISATO!!” Shinji cried out as Unit 01 began to sink in to the black shadow. “What is this thing! HELP ME!!” He cried out. 

“Shinji! Get out of there!!” Misato called from the command center. 

“What’s that roaring… Misato! It’s coming at me!!” Shinji cried as Unit 01’s shoulders sank beneath the shadow’s surface. “It’s a lion! It’s coming! Help me!!” 

That was the last she had heard from the young man, from any of the pilots, save Rei who returned a few days later with no explanation, no memory of ever being gone, or of Asuka and Shinji besides basic records. 

Misato’s eyes widened when the alarm sounded just as she was approaching the command center. “What’s going on?” 

“Angel,” Ritsuko responded as the command center buzzed with activity. Misato glanced to see Commander Ikari gazing from his office above them, before turning to the monitors. 

“Unit 02 and 00 are already on their way to the surface,” Maya stated from her station. 

“Mari, Rei, status report?” Misato ordered. 

“We’re facing down the Angel,” Mari Makinami stated as Unit 02 and Unit 00 faced the monstrous Angel, this one roughly humanoid but with large spikes and claws all over its body. “This one’s uglier than normal…” 

“Beat it uglier, pilot,” Misato ordered. 

The two Evangelion Units rushed the massive monster, but it was prepared. With a massive punch of its spiked hand it knocked Unit 00 away, before grabbing Unit 02 by the neck. 

“Mari! Get away from that thing!” Misato called over the com. 

“Working on it!” She grunted as she struggled with the Eva’s controls. 

“Major Katsuragi!” Maya called from her station, “Something’s happening!” 

“What now?” She turned to Ritsuko’s assistant. 

“It’s some high readings coming from the Twelfth’s Ground Zero,” Maya responded as Misato and Ritsuko approached her station. 

“Is it another Angel?” Ritsuko asked. 

“No, it’s a different kind of reading… never seen anything like it…” Maya replied as she brought up an image. 

“What in the world…” Misato blinked as the crater where the N2 mine destroyed the Angel was covered in a large dark shadow not unlike that of the fallen Angel. 

Misato’s eyes widened when five large flying objects rocketed upward from the shadow followed by a slowly rising structure. 

“It’s a castle…” Maya stated the obvious as the massive metallic fortress became fully visible and the shadow faded away. “And… robot cats?” 

“Too big to be cats, and listen to them roar… they’re lions…” Hyuga said from his station, watching the black, red, green, yellow, and blue robotic vehicles fly over the city. “Hey! We’re picking up coms! They’re using our communication frequency.”

“Shinji-kun! We made it! We’re home!” came a vaguely familiar voice from the Blue Lion. 

“Shinji?” Misato breathed in shock. 

“Keep your focus, Rei,” came a voice just an octave or two higher than Commander Ikari’s from the Black Lion. “Those Evangelions are in trouble. Kensuki, Toji, help Unit 00.” He ordered and two male voices spoke from the Green and Yellow Lions that turned toward Unit 00. “Rei, Asuka, you get Unit 02 away. I’ll distract the Angel.” 

Misato sat down roughly in her chair as twin feminine voices answered in a quick and respectful affirmative, and the Red and Blue Lions tackled Unit 02 out of the Angel’s grasp. 

“Major, what are your orders?” Hyuga asked, glancing to the stunned Misato. 

“This is a weird dream… that’s the only explanation…” Misato mumbled. 

Meanwhile in the embattled city, the Angel roared at the loss of its play thing, but roared in shock when a missile exploded in its chest. “Come on, big guy,” Shinji’s matured voice spoke from a speaker in the mouth of the Black Lion. “Take me on!” 

The lion roared defiantly as it rose on its rear legs, slashing its fore-claws across the monsters face and chest. “This one’s stronger than it looks,” Shinji spoke in the com as Black Lion jumped to miss a counter attack. 

“Then don’t just stand there, Baka!” Asuka’s familiar rant came through. “Give the order and let’s slash this freak!” 

“Alright then, let’s do this…” Black Lion flew back into the air, quickly being flanked by the other four lions. 

“They’re flying away?” Maya asked in confusion as the lions flew high into the air. A moment later Shinji’s voice returned to the radio. 

“Activate interlock! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are GO!” 

As soon as the last words were spoke the five lions exploded in brilliant light. “Zoom in! What happened!” Misato ordered, and the monitor zoomed in on what was happening high above the city. 

The Black Lion’s front legs folded into itself and the rear legs extended straight out. It roared out as large wings extended upward in a V on its back as it shifted position, lining up with the Yellow and Blue Lions. The two lions’ legs folded into their sides, as they both lined up with one of Black Lion’s legs each. “Forming feet and legs,” an older sounding Rei and Toji said as the lions connected together, the Yellow and Blue heads shifting up forming feet and their bodies extending the Black Lion’s legs. 

The Red and Green Lions flew up alongside the combined lions and began to shift themselves, extending their bodies slightly in the middle and their legs folding up. “Forming arms and body,” Kensuke and Asuka said together as they connected to the shoulder portions of the Black Lion, forming humanoid arms with the Lions heads in the place of hands. 

The combined five now resembling a human body, it shifted around to be perpendicular with the ground when Shinji added. “And I’ll form the head!” The Black Lion’s head shifted downward, opening its mouth to roar, but the jaw continued to lower as a human-like robotic face shifted down into place. 

“Let’s go Voltron Force!” the five pilots spoke in unison as the combined robot lowered to the streets before the Angel and Evangelions. 

“The Evangelions used to make a good entrance…” Hyuga stated to the incredibly silent command center. “Now… THAT was an entrance… should we be taking notes?” 

Above the command center, Gendo Ikari’s features was cool and cold as ever, though his knuckles were turning white as they gripped the railing. 

The giant robot stood before the raging Angel impassively, and after the short stare down the attacking monster rushed the combined mechanical warrior. 

The monster’s spiked fist flew toward the robot known as Voltron’s face, but with a loud, angry roar the maw of the Red Lion grabbed its wrist, then with a smooth spin, Voltron spun in place, slamming Green Lion’s ‘elbow’ into the side of the monster’s head. As it reeled backwards, Voltron preformed a snap kick with the leg made up of Blue Lion, releasing a blast of freezing liquid from the lion’s mouth. 

The Angel cried out as its chest froze and cracked revealing the core in its chest. “It’s time,” Shinji spoke up as Voltron leapt backwards. “Form Blazing Sword!” He ordered and the Red and Green Lion’s maws slammed together, before moving outward, stretching a thick strand of energy. It quickly took the shape of a large, glowing sword in Red Lion’s mouth. Voltron turn to the side stretching out its arms, the blade away from the beast, and the Green Lion roaring defiantly at the Angel. 

The Angel took one last defiant attack, but the mighty robot was ready for it. With a strong slash, the Angel froze in step. The Eva Pilots and NERV Command watched in awe as the Angel slid perfectly in half before exploding in a cross-like pillar of light. 

A pin drop could be heard in the Command Center as Voltron turned to the two recovering Evangelions. “Voltron to NERV command, do you read?” Shinji’s voice broke in. “NERV Command, Central Dogma, do you still use this frequency?”

“Are you going to answer him?” Ritsuko nudged Misato. 

Misato blinked before taking the mic. “Shin-Shinji? Is that really you?” 

“You don’t know how good it is to hear your voice, Misato-chan,” a smile could be heard in Shinji’s voice. “You still make rotten ramen? It’s a wonder you haven’t killed Pen-Pen with food poison by now… you haven’t have you?” 

Misato smiled knowing exactly what Shinji was doing. He was letting her know he was really Shinji and not some trick. While her cooking was legendarily bad, only a few knew what exactly it was she normally prepared. “We’re on our way up, Shinji, see you soon. Central Dogma out.” 

“Ritsuko, Hyuga, you’re with me,” Misato ordered, and then turned to the Commander. “Do you want to go see your son for the first time in two months?” 

Gendo Ikari’s response was a silent turning of his back. Misato simply shook her head and walked from the Command Center with Ritsuko and Hyuga behind her. 

Nervous butterflies flew in her stomach as she rode the lift to the surface close to where Voltron and the Evas waited. 

She spotted a group of five standing before the massive robot, each in a colored flight-suit to match the color of a respective Robot Lion. A girl with pasty-white skin, dark hair with blue bangs, and blood red eyes dressed in a white and blue flight-suit turned to her first, it took her a moment to realize it was Rei, or a Rei… one that apparently had aged more than two months. “Shinji-kun,” she said and the tall young man in a white and black flight suit turned to face her, still holding the hand of the red headed young woman in red and white. 

“Misato-chan…” Shinji grabbed the woman in an almost crushing hug. Misato just stood in shock realizing that he looked like Shinji… closer to his father, and also was as tall if not an inch or so taller than she was. “I missed you…” 

“It took the Baka three years but he finally found a way for us and the refugees to make it here,” The redhead, which Misato instantly recognized as Asuka by her voice and mannerisms, but with an out-of-character affection in her voice at the use of the insulting nickname she always had for Shinji. 

“Three what?” Misato finally comprehended what Asuka said and pulled away from the young man. “Three years? But… you’ve only been missing two… two months…” 

“What?” Kensuke gapped, as Toji paled and muttered Hikari’s name. 

“What do you mean only two months?” Asuka pressed as the group stared at Misato. 

“You disappeared into the Angel just two months ago…” Misato shook her head in confusion, “laws of Time and Space may have been different where you were… if you’ve been gone three years… where were you?” 

Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Kensuke and Toji looked at each other, before Shinji turned back to his former guardian. “Misato… we need to talk.” 

**God is in his Heaven… Voltron is on the Earth… all is Right in the Universe…**


	2. Chapter 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Toji, and Kensuke find themselves in even a harsher darker new world. But in the darkest of nights, a spark of hope can come.

**Warning: this chapter will get really dark… contains concepts of assault, genocide, and rape… I’m doing this to make the Galra (Doom) Empire a true evil threat closer to the level it was in Beast King Golion before the kiddified it for Voltron.**

…From days of long ago…  
…From Uncharted regions of the universe…  
…Comes a Legend...  
The Legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe  
A mighty robot; loved by good… feared by evil.  
As the Voltron legend grew; peace settled across the galaxy.  
Voltron faded into the depths of history and legend…  
Until a new horrible menace threatened the Planet Earth and with it the universe…  
Voltron was needed once more.  
An organization was formed, and they specially train a group of young pilots…  
Unknowing that they would be chosen to travel to the farthest reaches of the cosmos  
This is the story of five young, unlikely heroes  
Who united… would bring back…  
VOLTRON: Defender of the Universe

**NEON GENESIS: VOLTRON**

**Chapter 1.02: The Lost Planet Arus**

_Two Months Earth Time/Three Years Arus Time Ago…_

“MISATO!!” Shinji cried out in the emergency lit Entry Plug in the spinal column of Evangelion Unit 01. “MISATO!! RITSUKO! FATHER!!! Are you there?! Answer me! Please…” He finished with a whimper as he pulled his knees to his chest, trembling with his tears floating in the LCL. 

“Misato! T-this isn’t funny anymore…” Shinji whimpered, shaking his head. He wasn’t sure how long Unit 01 laid there after falling down the slope of a large hill, but the power supply had been cut off from his umbilical cord and the emergency battery had run out long ago. He had hoped the Evangelion would go into its ‘berserker’ mode and save him like it always had before, but it remained as still as a corpse. 

“What am I supposed to do?” Shinji sniffled, preparing to resign to his fate. 

“Shinji Ikari,” a voice came through the static of the Unit’s com system. 

Shinji’s breath caught at the unfamiliar voice. “Shinji Ikari, do you hear me?” 

“Y-Yes…” Shinji croaked, staring at the static-filled com window. 

“Listen to me carefully, son, I’m going to help you,” the voice said, it was a male voice and held a strong, commanding tone. “I need you to get out of the Entry Plug, can you do that for me, son?” 

Shinji gulped and nodded, “Y-Y-Yes…” 

“Good man,” the voice replied, “Once you’re out, listen for a lion’s roaring. Don’t be afraid; it won’t hurt you. I want you to follow it. Do you understand?” 

“Ok… but… who are you? How do you know me?” Shinji said, realizing he had no other option.

“My name is Keith and all you need to know is I’m a friend. Keith out.” With that, the signal went dead. 

Shinji took a few deep breaths before hitting the emergency release switches. He felt the plug pushed from the back of the Evangelion’s neck then waited for the LCL fluid to drain, before the hatch opened and sun light filled his vision. He climbed down to the hill beside the Eva and looked around. 

His eyes widened when a loud roaring echoed from the distance. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he looked down the long slope to see a city a short distance away. He turned to the Evangelion and frowned at its still form. “I’ll come back for you,” Shinji said, touching the giant’s massive arm, and with that he began his long hike. 

\---NGV--- 

It took Shinji several hours to make it down the hill side to the city, and he could safely say the Plug Suit’s footwear was not designed for hiking. “What?” He blinked when he found the street and started into the large city that apparently hadn’t seen life in several years. High grass was growing up through the concrete and pavement, and everything looked dirty and old. Odd vehicles were at random spots in the street, some even in damaged buildings. The oddest thing was old clothing littered the ground and in the old, rusty vehicles. 

He jumped slightly when to the east he heard the lion’s call again. “Alright, already, I’m coming…” He grumbled as he continued down the street. 

He continued through the ghost town, and after an unknown amount of time walking. He took a left and he saw what appeared to be a lake, his eyes widened as he got a better a look. “Blood?” He asked as he walked toward the strange sight of the red lake, with several buildings sticking up from where it had overtaken them. 

Shinji arrived at the bank and squatted down to touch the fluid with his hand. “LCL? What… Where am I?”

As if to answer, the lion began to roar again. Shinji turned to see where it was coming from and could only see a large cloud of fog. “This is insane…” He shook his head as he rose to his feet. “I’ve lost my mind… I’m probably knocked out and going to wake up staring at that stupid ceiling at the hospital…” The lion roared even louder, and Shinji sighed. “I’m coming…” 

He began carefully walking toward the now constantly roaring lion, moving through the thick fog that hindered his vision. The roar kept getting louder and louder till the fog began to lift, and Shinji’s jaw dropped. Before him stood a towering castle, aged and damaged and standing guard at the front of it was a massive winged lion statue, mouth opened and releasing the defiant roar that had led him there. 

“Nice kitty…” Shinji said as he approached the statue. He walked carefully around the statue but let out a short yelp with what he found laying against the lion’s back foot. 

The skeletal remains of a person laid awkwardly against the massive paw. It was dressed in a ragged, weather-damaged flight suit red and white in color. What caught Shinji’s attention were the small holes that resembled bullet wounds lacing the body’s chest as well as the helmet. It didn’t take a crime scene investigator to see that the poor soul’s death wasn’t natural. 

The lion growled as his eyes focused on the badge pinned to the corpse's chest. Unlike the decomposed remains, it still shimmered as if brand new. It was Oval-shaped with a golden cross under a crown of the same color, all against a blocked red-and-blue background. Shinji removed the badge from the body, and blinked when it shifted, closing down to a circular shape with a key-like shaft coming from the left side. 

Shinji held the key in his hand for a few moments in studious concentration, before he placed it in a small compartment in his plug suit. He perked up slightly when he heard motion coming from inside the castle entrance. “Hello? Is someone there?” he asked as he slowly made his way into the old palace. 

He pushed open the large main entrance door and got one foot inside. “Hello? I’m-” he looked up in time to see a large vase being pushed into his face. 

CRASH!

Shinji fell back against the stone floor, darkness closing in. “It seems Pilot Ikari is here as well, Pilot Sohryu…” 

“A-Ayanami?” Shinji croaked as the familiar, angry German pilot entered his blurred vision. 

“Was zum teufel? Du idiot, mein Gott!” Asuka ranted in her native language as he lost consciousness. 

\---NGV--- 

Shinji’s eyes slowly fluttered open and he stared upward. “Another unfamiliar ceiling…” He muttered as he studied dark colored ceiling. 

“Awe, Sleeping Beauty finally woke up or does ‘e want me to give em a kiss?” Shinji blinked rapidly as Toji and Kensuke entered his field of vision. 

“What the?!” Shinji sat up in the old bed, and glance back and forth between his two friends. 

“Pilot Ikari wasn’t sleeping, he was unconscious do to the traumatic cranial impact Pilot Sohryu gave him,” Rei said from a seat in the corner of the dusty bedroom, “furthermore, while he is mildly attractive, I would not extend his appearance to the level of ‘beautiful’.” 

“Oh, dis’ed by Ayanami,” Toji laughed, slapping Shinji’s arm. 

“It was a figure of speech, Rei,” Kensuke said, pushing up his glasses. 

“Oh…” Rei blinked, her face remaining passive. “My apologies.” 

“Where are we?” Kensuke asked looking out the open window, the sea of LCL in the distance. “What happened here?” 

Shinji got up and looked out the window as well. “I don’t…” he started to answer when Rei spoke up. 

“Instrumentality,” Rei stated emotionlessly. 

“And what would that be exactly, Wonder Girl?” Asuka asked, leaning against the door frame of the room. 

“I am not allowed to say,” Rei replied passively, glancing to the redhead. 

“Not surprised,” Asuka rolled her eyes, “What are you going to do, Doll,” the redhead asked, spitting the word ‘doll’, “Commander Ikari and Dr. Akagi aren’t here to pull your strings.” 

“I am fully capable of making my own decisions,” Rei replied. 

“Really? Since when?” Asuka got in her face. 

“Arguing won’t get us anywhere,” Kensuke said, stepping up. 

“No one’s arguing,” Asuka rounded on him, before turning back to Rei. “You can fend for yourself, Wonder Girl?” 

“Hai,” Rei replied nodding shortly. 

“Have you ever had to? Name one time?” Asuka snorted. 

“I can name multiple times,” Rei said, looking directly in Asuka’s eyes. “I refrain from striking back at you in anger during the events of you insulting myself and Pilot Ikari.” 

Asuka blinked then began to grin. “Oh? I make you mad? Do I? Do I really? So there really is something going on with you and the spineless idiot? Does me calling him that get you mad?”

“Your lack of respect toward others does in fact cause irritation,” Rei’s brow furrowed slightly but she remained impassive, “And if you assume a courtship is happening you are mistaken. He is an ally and teammate and... and friend.” Rei said, smiling for only a moment. “Commander Ikari instructed me not to allow you to cause permanent injury upon Pilot Ikari’s person…” She finished, and Asuka started laughing hard. 

“There! I knew it! You only care because the Commander TOLD you to care!” Asuka laughed hard. 

“Asuka… that’s… that’s not fair,” Shinji tried to speak up for the blue-haired girl. 

“Um… guys?” Kensuke tried to get their attention as he and Toji gawked outside the window. 

“That is beside the point,” Rei replied, her jaw jerking slightly. 

“No it’s not, stupid little doll,” Asuka laughed till she snorted, “you’re useless now. We’ll probably never get back home, so the Commander won’t give you any more orders. You’ll probably just stand around and wait.”

“Guys…” Kensuke tried again. 

“Untrue…” Rei shook her head slightly. 

“It is true! You’ll just stand around and wait for Ikari to give an order!” Asuka laughed again, “or are you going to listen to your Baka-Boyfriend?” 

“Pilot Ikari is not my romantic partner… I know he doesn’t have those feelings for me,” Rei narrowed her eyes, and Asuka was eating up the fact she was finally getting under the emotionless doll’s skin. “I know for a fact he cares for…” 

“MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Toji bellowed, “SHUT UP!” 

All four turned to look at him in confusion. “If you guys are tired of making idiots out of yourselves, something’s happening out there.” 

All five looked out the window and jaws dropped as a massive ship lowered toward the sea of LCL. 

It was massive and very alien, and several smaller ships flew around it. “What’s it doing with the LCL?” Shinji asked as hoses lowered from the ship and began to draw in the blood-like fluid. 

“Dunno, but I think we need to stay out of sight…” Kensuke added. 

“It is too late… They’re coming…” Rei said, going into a daze as one of the smaller fighter-like ships turned and flew toward the castle. 

Shinji jumped when he felt a pulsing coming from the compartment of his plug suit he placed the key and he heard the growling of the lion statue. “I don’t understand…” He said pulling out the key, noticing the golden parts were glowing slightly. 

_Insert Key._

“Huh? Who said that?” Shinji looked around. 

_Shinji, Insert Key, fight._

“Baka, not the time to have a breakdown…” Asuka said as they all stared at him. 

Shinji stuffed the key back into his suit’s compartment. “We have to go!” He said in a panicked tone. 

_Shinji, Insert Key, fight… don’t run… fight!_

“I think I agree with the Baka for once…” Asuka said noticing the ships were getting closer, and the group turned and hurried out of the room. 

They quickly ran through the castle and made it to the front door. “Soon as we’re safe,” Asuka grabbed Rei’s arm and narrowed her eyes. “I want to know everything about this Instrument thing, verstehen sie?” 

They threw open the door and started to run but Asuka let out a short scream when a large group of black skinned, armored aliens with odd fins across the tops of their heads and along the sides stood holding types of rifles in their way, and glowing gold eyes glaring angrily. 

They started shouting in an odd language, and moving their guns threateningly. 

“They’re saying get down on the ground and keep our hands where they can see…” Rei translated, a very real emotion of fear in her voice. 

“You can understand them, Ayanami? How?” Shinji asked as the group carefully did as told. 

“I… I don’t know…” Rei said softly. 

\---NGV--- 

The group were tied tightly, gagged, and blindfolded, they weren’t even sure if they were kept together. They were only untied once and that was so that could be shackled tightly to a moving wall. 

Shinji blinked as the blind fold and gag was pulled from his head and he glanced around to see that his friends were attached to the same wall as he was, Asuka immediately to his left and Kensuke to his right. 

A humph caught his attention and Shinji looked forward and saw a small group of the alien soldiers that captured him, and in the center were three others. A tall blue skinned version of the aliens with one eye and a colorful uniform. Beside him was another, slightly more human looking alien in regal robes, with long human-like platinum-blond hair, light-blue skin, and the same glowing yellow eyes. Next to him, stood a robed figure who’s dark, dirty robes hide all his/her features except for the dark blue hands that held what could only be described as a mutated cat. 

The more human-looking one stepped toward the prisoners and began speaking in the language again. He paused at their confused looks and turned to the robed figure and told her something. She nodded and sat the cat down before walking toward them. Shinji tried to pull away when she grabbed his head, but she firmly grabbed it and roughly turned his head to the side. 

His eyes widened when he saw her pull a small worm from her robes, whispered something to it then placed it into his ear. Shinji screamed in pain as he felt like something was burrowing through his ear to his brain, but as quickly as the searing pain started, it stopped and he went limp in his restraints. 

The witch moved on to Asuka, Kensuke and Toji, giving them the same treatment. Once she was done she returned to the younger alien’s side. “Hello, can you understand me now? I am Prince Lotor, of the Galra Empire. This is my assistant Haggar, and the Arus Fleet Admiral Yurak.” 

“I wondered when you survivors would try to leave your castle fortress,” Lotor stepped toward them, “You were the first, but unlike those who were evolved, you will wish you didn’t.” 

“My Lord, this one,” Haggar looked at Rei, “She is not Lilim.”

Lotor looked at Rei, “A hybrid… a nephilim… most interesting…” He then signaled for his general. “Take her to the Robeast chambers. She is likely controllable.” He said, and Yurak hit a button, and the floor opened and the wall Rei was fastened to was lowered into the darkness. 

“Ayanami! No! Bring her back!” Shinji yelled. 

“You have no right to issue orders,” Lotor’s sword was at Shinji’s throat. “You three, you will be gladiators. If you prove worthy you will be transcended and used to aid in the continued glorification of my father’s empire.” 

“And you… hmm…” Lotor’s golden eyes traveled up and down Asuka’s body. “You are just in bloom,” he said removing his glove touching her cheek. When she tried to look away he squeezed her cheeks forcing her lips open getting a closer look at her teeth. 

She gasped when he roughly grabbed her breast, squeezing it hard then doing the same to the other then feeling of her hips. “Firm breasts for a young age, body also in excellent shape. You will at the least give me pleasure if not an heir.” He stated, stepping back. 

Asuka started to snap at the prince when the shackles holding Shinji creaked and cried. “You won’t touch her!” Shinji cut off with a scream when a shocking rode was placed to his belly. 

“Pathetic little worm… I just did…” Lotor smiled sadistically. 

“You pedophile freak!” Asuka screamed at the prince, “Why don’t you leave us alone and go screw that old freak’s cat?!” 

The demonic looking cat looked at the redhead and hissed angrily. 

“You seem to be confused,” Lotor popped his neck, “You seem to think you do not belong to me.” He turned to Haggar and Yurak. “Leave us. All of them need to learn their place.” 

Haggar and Yurak led the soldiers from the chamber leaving Lotor alone with the four captives. “Now then, I’ll break you first my dear, then while you rest I’ll teach them the price of defiance.” Lotor said walking over and pressing a series of buttons allowing Asuka to fall to the floor. Toji and Kensuke started to yell for Asuka to run away while Shinji just watched in a daze. 

Asuka tried to run, but Lotor grabbed her by the strap of her school uniform and threw her against the wall. 

“You bastard!” Asuka barked, but gasped when Lotor gave her a hard, uncaring kiss. Toji and Kensuke continued to scream while Shinji just hung there, in fact remembering his first day in Tokyo 3, his first time in an Evangelion. 

“GET AWAY!” Asuka screamed as the prince ripped open her uniform. 

Shinji could see that Angel attacking Unit 01, felt its pressure on its arm through his. 

“Nein! Nein!” Asuka screamed in German, as her attacker ripped her panties from her waist “Fortgehen!” 

Unit 01’s arm shattered from the monstrous grip then the Angel grabbed it by the face, slamming the back of the head against the large wall behind it again and again. 

“Heifen sie mir…” Asuka cried for help but her eyes widened tearfully when she felt a painful penetration. “Help me…”

The Evangelion went limp as the Angel’s beam penetrated its skull at point blank, exploding out the back, the human-like blood spraying from both holes in its skull. 

“Shinji…heifen… heif… help me…” Asuka sobbed as she was violated again and again. 

Lotor stopped his motions when the sounds of bones breaking filled the room. “Wha?” All eyes turned to Shinji who was sliding bloodied hands from the shackles, thumbs bent oddly with blood leaking from where the dislocated bones broke the skin. His face showed neither pain nor anger. He only showed a hint of confusion when his legs didn’t immediately come forward as he tried to move. 

He looked down at his still shackled legs then back up at Lotor before releasing an angry, almost demonic roar before jerking his leg roughly, the metal shackle breaking the protective plug suit and skin, before the shackle finally gave to the pressure and he repeated the same to the next. 

“Wha… what are you?” Lotor stood to his feet and drew his sword, but Shinji just snarled like an animal. 

Shinji jumped toward Lotor and the prince lifted his sword which went into his abdomen. Shinji just looked down at the blade and pushed into farther, impelling it completely through his body. He then looked directly in Lotor’s face and roared like a proud and very angry lion. 

He then reached up and dug his fingers into the Prince’s left eye. 

Lotor screamed and pushed Shinji backwards before bolting away. As soon as he opened the door to escape the butt of a rifle slammed into right side of his face. 

Rei walked into the room, holding an alien assault rifle. “I am not a doll.” She said with a hint of forcefulness. 

“Wha… what happened?” Shinji’s vision cleared, and then he gasped when he looked down and saw a sword through his body. 

“Shinji!” Asuka cried out, catching him before he fell. “You idiot! You could have been killed!” 

“You ok?” Shinji coughed up a small amount of blood. 

“Baka! You’re the idiot with the sword through his gut!” Asuka cursed, ignoring her own trauma for a moment. 

“We can do nothing here,” Rei said, looking back toward the hallway. “I’ve done some … damage, reinforcements will likely come… you help Pilot Ikari, Pilot Sohryu, I’ll help the civilians.” 

Rei helped Toji and Kensuke down. Toji quickly moved to Shinji’s side and helped him up. Kensuke reached for Asuka to help her up, but was slapped away. “Don’t touch me!” Asuka whimpered. 

“You cover us,” Rei said, handing Kensuke the weapon, “I will help Pilot Sohryu.” She ignored the huge grin on his face as he handled the rifle. 

“Let’s get the heck out of here…” Toji said, helping Shinji toward the door. 

 

**God is in his Heaven, Voltron is on the Earth, All is right in the Universe…**


	4. Chapter 1:3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Five escape their captures and make it back to the world they found themselves on, and learn a truth Shinji's father has been hiding, but also discover a hope for both of their worlds...

…From days of long ago…  
…From Uncharted regions of the universe…  
…Comes a Legend...  
The Legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe  
A mighty robot; loved by good… feared by evil.  
As the Voltron legend grew; peace settled across the galaxy.  
Voltron faded into the depths of history and legend…  
Until a new horrible menace threatened the Planet Earth and with it the universe…  
Voltron was needed once more.  
An organization was formed, and they specially train a group of young pilots…  
Unknowing that they would be chosen to travel to the farthest reaches of the cosmos  
This is the story of five young, unlikely heroes  
Who united… would bring back…  
VOLTRON: Defender of the Universe

**NEON GENESIS: VOLTRON**

**Chapter 1.03: The Castle of Lions**

_Two Months Earth Time/Three Years Arus Time Ago…_

With a good deal of walking and hiding the group finally found the hanger bay of the large mother ship they were on. They found a single ship they assumed was a shuttle craft, and quickly climbed aboard. 

The cockpit had six seats, Toji and Rei helped Shinji and Asuka into the back seat, being careful to seat Shinji on his side so not to further injure him than he already ways. “Do not let him fall asleep,” Rei instructed and Asuka nodded silently. Rei then turned toward the front and watched in confusion as Kensuke took the pilot’s chair. 

“Do you have knowledge to pilot this craft?” Rei asked, taking the copilot seat. 

“Please, Kensuke has the highest score in Space Commander 8 four years running,” Toji said, taking the seat behind Rei. 

“I have not heard of this Space Commander…” Rei blinked, looking over the controls, “Is it a type of flight training protocol?” 

Shinji looked up, brushed some of the blood from his lip, and shook his head at Kensuke’s comment. “We’re all going to die…” He breathed, closing his eyes for a moment. 

He blinked when he felt something flick his nose. “Nani?” 

“Don’t go to sleep,” Asuka ordered, her hand still outstretched to flick his nose again. “Try to go to sleep again, Baka-Shinji, and I’ll have to hurt you.” 

“Already hurt…” Shinji smiled weakly, “Are you ok?” 

“Again, Dummkopt, I’m not the one with the sword through the gut,” Asuka replied, still staring at his face. 

“But he…” Shinji started but coughed violently, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. 

“Shush, let me keep my mind on you right now,” Asuka shook her head, “Anything but… but that. And stop trying to talk, Baka; you’re hurting yourself.” She added, flicking his nose again.

“Sorry…” his eyes fell, and she flicked him again. 

“Stop apologizing! Gott!” She snapped, scowling at her companion. They both blinked wildly when they felt the craft lifting from the deck. 

“Kensuke?” Shinji lifted his head. 

“Trust me!” Kensuke called back just before the ship shook from hitting the ceiling of the bay. “Trust me… basic controls are always simple for ease of motion during combat missions,” he stated, and Rei nodded. “This should make us go forward…” 

Kensuke pushed what he thought was the throttle forward, and the ship rocketed to the left, crushing several smaller fighters and their launch rails. “Oops…” 

“Oops? What is ‘oops’,” Rei crimson eyes turned on the bespectacled teen. 

“Weird… not unthought-of, I’ve read that some places read up to down, some down to up, others left to right,” He smiled awkwardly at Rei and Toji’s blank looks. “Right, trying again…” 

“This time let us avoid the ‘oops’,” Rei said, sitting back into the copilot’s seat. 

Kensuke worked the controls and this time the shuttle shot out of the ship into space over the unknown planet. “It appears this is definitely not Earth…” Rei commented. 

“What makes you so sure?” Toji asked. 

“Earth has only one moon…” Rei said, pointing to the two moons in orbit of the world. 

“That’s no moon…” Kensuke breathed, causing alarms from the others. “That’s a space station…”

“What?” Rei’s head snapped toward the teen. 

“Sorry, always wanted to say that…” Kensuke grinned, chuckling slightly as Toji slapped him in the back of the head. “But seriously, where are we going?” 

“Preferably away from those fighters,” Toji commented to the small fighter flying beside them. “Get the feeling you poking that guy’s eye out pissed them off a little, Shin-Man…” 

“There are too many, we cannot escape…” Rei said looking on the radar scope. 

“Well, we tried to get away…” Asuka closed her eyes, and reached down to take Shinji’s hand with her own. 

“The Lion…” Shinji breathed, his eyes glazing over slightly, his breath shortening. 

“Shinji?” Asuka sat up and leaned toward him. 

“The Lions are roaring…” He whispered through labored breaths. 

“Something’s coming from the planet…” Kensuke pointed out, and first a ball of fire slammed into a group of fighters. Next came chunks of rock, ice, and even bursts of air itself. 

“Go, Go!” Rei said urgently and Kensuke moved for the throttle, but before he could even touch it the ship moved forward on its own. 

“I’m not doing anything… something’s drawing us down…” Kensuke said looking fearfully at the controls. 

“It’s ok… we’re alright now…” Shinji breathed as everything began to lose focus. 

“Baka-Shinji? Shinji? Shinji! Open your eyes! Shinji! Don’t leave me!” 

\---NGV--- 

“Shinji?” 

“Shinji? Can you hear me?”

“If you can understand her, squeeze my hand, Baka-Shinji.”

“It’s about time you got your faulen Arsch up…” 

“Asuka, mind your manners. Ladies don’t speak in such a way!”

Shinji’s eyes slowly fluttered open. Once the brightness subsided, Shinji found himself staring at yet another unfamiliar ceiling. “Good morning,” an unfamiliar voice spoke, and a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl came into view. “My name is Alura. Don’t be afraid, Shinji, you are among friends here.” 

“Ya…ya…”

“Back off, he’s trying to say something,” Asuka then came into view. 

“Ya… you have… a nice ceiling…” He croaked out. 

“Baka…” Asuka bit her lip and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. “Verdammt sterilized air makes my eyes water…” 

“You need to stay still a while longer, my friend,” Alura instructed, “You’ve been in a unconscious for over a week and a half. Asuka hasn’t left your side except when we’ve had to force her to eat and bathe.” 

“I’ll go inform Corran that you have woken, as well as your other friends,” Alura stood up. “I’m sure Asuka won’t mind keeping watch over you a bit longer.” Alura smiled toward where Asuka was seated, and Shinji heard Asuka’s muttered German curses.

Shinji turned to where Asuka sat. “Don’t read into it, ok?” Asuka crossed her arms, scowling at the teen. “I just took some medical classes in college and didn’t trust these people to not screw you up worse than you already are.” 

“Thank you…” Shinji smiled slightly, which caused a light shade of pink to cross Asuka nose and cheek.

“Don’t mention it…” Asuka mumbled, avoiding eye contact. 

“Shinji!” Toji exclaimed as the door opened, and he walked in followed by Rei and Kensuke. 

“See? I told you a simple little sword wouldn’t keep down the greatest of Eva Pilot who ever lived down!” Kensuke said, earning a death glare from Asuka. 

“You did not seem so confident when you were clinging to me asking if he was going to pull through,” Rei noted, and Toji laughed at Kensuke’s embarrassment.

“You had us worried there for a time, young man,” Shinji looked up to see a tall man, well dressed with a mustache and slightly graying hair. “Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Victor Corran. The Prime Minister of what remains of the Kingdom of Leo.” 

“From what I have heard from your companions you are from Tokyo-3 of the Nation of Japan,” Corran continued, “I still don’t know how it is you came from the planet Earth to Arus.” Corran leaned against the wall of the medical room, looking down at the young man. “Your friends said they fell through an apparently dimensionally powered Angel, which somehow warped you to Arus. We do not yet know the how or why for that situation. Can you add anything else that might put the pieces together?” he asked as Alura entered the room as well. 

“Well… when I fell through I heard a roaring lion, and saw a dark colored one running toward me. When I came to in my Evangelion I got a communication from a Commander Keith. He knew me by name and told me to exit my Eva, and follow a lion’s roar, which lead me to the statue of a lion outside the old castle where I met up with the others.” Shinji explained, growing curious at Corran’s narrowed eyes, and Alura’s suddenly pale skin. 

“That’s impossible…” Alura shook her head, tears forming in her blue eyes. “Keith’s … Keith’s gone…” 

“It would seem that without anyone on this world to pilot them, they have chosen from elsewhere, Your Highness…” Corran replied. 

“They?” Asuka looked at them questioningly. 

“Arus has been ravaged by the Galra Empire’s Angels,” Corran replied. “Our defenses were useless against their assault… until the Good King Alfor, with the aid of the finest scientists and most holy of high priests created the Robot Lions.” 

“Robot Lions?” Kensuke perked up, “Cool!” 

Corran pressed some buttons on his wrist worn computer, bringing up a holographic image before the group. The first scene was of a desert location, suddenly the almost still scene changed as a giant mechanical lion rose from the sand. “Yellow Lion, its chosen pilot was Hunk, the strongest and kindest of the pilots. Yellow Lion drew its power from the sand and earth,” Corran explained, the lion’s primary color was yellow with highlights of red and chrome along its long slender body, and a massive cannon attached to its back. 

The scene changed to a fresh lake, and a massive blue robotic lion with a red missile/torpedo launcher attached to its back rose to the surface, roaring as it ran onto land. “Blue lion, its chosen pilot was Sven, wise and as smooth as the water from which his lion calls upon for power.” 

And again it changed to the deep forest, where another giant lion rose above the trees, roaring triumphantly. Green in color with chrome highlights, it began running among the trees. “Green Lion, its chosen pilot was young Pidge, orphaned from a young age, was as free and spirited as the air and wind, from which his lion drew its strength.” 

And in another scene, displayed a fiery volcano, and to the amazement of those who had never seen the footage, a red and silver lion rose to the surface of the molten lava, roaring as it jumped and climbed the rocky path out of the crater. “Next is Red Lion, chosen pilot was Lance, second in command of the team of Pilots, hot tempered but fiercely loyal, spirit as power as the fierce flames that powered his lion.” 

Shinji noticed Alura looked away as the screen changed to the same statue that called Shinji to the old castle. “And finally, Black Lion,” Corran said as lightning began to strike the statue and the stone broke away, revealing a massive red and black lion, that stood and roared, it’s long, red mechanical wings outstretched as it raised onto its rear legs, roaring loudly. “Piloted by Commander Keith, the mighty Black Lion was powered by the lightning that filled the sky. Both Lion and Pilot were as swift and powerful as the storms that powered them.” 

“Separate, they were as powerful as any of the Galra Empire’s ‘Angels’,” Corran explained as the scene changed to the Lions running together, before taking flight. “But united… they became something else entirely.” 

“Get ready to assemble!” Keith called from the cockpit of Black Lion. “Activate Interlock! Dynotherms Connected! Infracells Up! Megathrusters are Go! Let’s go, Voltron Force!” 

“Sweet…” Kensuke breathed as the five lions began to shift shape as they took a new flight formation, Red and Green to the sides of Black Lion, and Yellow and Blue close behind. 

The five lions locked together into the form of a giant humanoid robot. “Form Feet and legs! Form Arms and Torso! And I’ll form the head!” Keith barked as the five fit together perfectly. 

“Voltron was our ultimate defense against Galra’s Instrumentally,” Corran explained as the video went off. 

Asuka turned her glare at the still emotionless Rei. “Then how did Instrumentality happen?” Rei asked. 

“And what is this Instrumentality?” Asuka asked, glaring daggers at Rei. 

“All human life is held together by their souls, or as what I’ve learned from Ms. Ayanami, what your scientists have determined to be a personal AT Field,” Corran explained, “The Human Instrumentality Project, or Attack as it has been dubbed by the survivors, is to cause all human life on the planet to shut down their AT Fields, which reverts their body to the primordial forms.” 

“Primordial forms?” Shinji asked. 

“Blood, pure, living blood,” Corran looked away. 

“LCL, Pilot Ikari,” Rei replied, and Shinji’s eyes widened and Asuka began to gag. 

“Kami-sama…” Kensuke took off his glasses and rubbed his face, as Asuka grabbed a trashcan to empty her stomach. 

“You’ve been breathing that stuff for months in the Evas…” Toji breathed, staring at the three Evangelion Pilots.

“SHUT UP, IDIOT!” Asuka shouted between gags. 

“I should have known…” Shinji smiled as he laid back in his bed. “Father… I should have known…” 

“As for how it happened, when the forward attacks fell at every attack,” Corran continued, “King Zarkon, ruler of the Galra Empire, tried a new strategy. He sent his sons, Angel-mutated Prince Lotor, and a human form Angel called Tabris, to our world. They went to the powerful, to the ones of authority, introduced them to the Human Instrumentality Project as if it was something that could be controlled, something that could make themselves gods… something that could give them back loved ones they had lost.” 

“Instrumentality began… there was a slim chance that Voltron could stop it, but the launch system failed. The Princess and I got as many people into the Castle of Lions and sealed it to protect them while the V-Force went on foot to their lions. Those who were seduced by Lotor and Tabris’ promises assassinated the pilots before they could launch… and then the world ended or so we thought.” 

“Mine did…” Alura said under her breath as she hugged herself. 

“The Galra won’t settle for anything but absolute conquest, the survivors in the Castle were something that angered them greatly, and they began searching and attacking at random, looking for our location.” Corran continued. 

“But why?” Shinji asked, “What’s so special about the LCL?” 

“We do not know,” Corran shook his head, “they have been harvesting it so it is of value to them, power source, food, but no one has gotten close enough to find out.” 

“So why haven’t you gotten new pilots for the lions?” Toji asked. 

“Not just anyone can pilot a lion,” Corran explained, “They must be chosen… called.” 

“And you think we have been summoned to take the fallen pilots’ places?” Rei asked. 

“We will discuss this at a later time,” Corran nodded, “I believe Mr. Ikari could use some rest. Come, Princess.” 

“Princess?” Shinji asked after the two left the room. 

“Kick in the ass, huh, Bro?” Toji grinned, “Pretty hot too huh?”

“Men,” Asuka humphed, then turned to Shinji, pulling on his shirt. 

“Asuka, what are you doing?” Shinji jumped, but Asuka placed her elbow against his throat. 

“Shut it, Baka, I’m checking your wound,” Asuka snapped, finally getting his shirt up, and looked at his bandage. 

“Oh… ok…” Shinji relaxed and looked to Toji and Kensuke, “Yeah, I guess she is kinda cute…YEEP!” He yelped when Asuka poked his wound hard. 

“Oh… did that hurt? Not all healed yet, then…” Asuka said standing back up. 

“Leave the sick alone, Devil-Girl,” Toji walked toward them, and Shinji noticed she moved as far away from him as possible, getting so close to the bed she was next to climbing in. 

“You ok, Asuka?” Shinji asked, glancing up at his friend. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Asuka snapped, holding her head high. Then turned toward Rei, “This Human Instrumentality Project, it’s what Commander Ikari is working toward?” 

“I cannot comment,” Rei replied, glancing to the redhead. 

“Rei, if you know anything…” Shinji started. 

“I… am sorry, Pilot Ikari…” Rei said softly, turning and quickly leaving the room. 

Toji and Kensuke glanced at each other than turned to their friend. “You get some rest, alright, Shin-man,” Toji said. 

“We’ll check in on you in the morning,” Kensuke added. 

Shinji then turned to Asuka and saw her climbing into the bed next to his. “Asuka?” 

“What?” She snapped back, reaching over to turn off the light, but he continued staring at her.

“Getting some rest too, problem?” She asked rolling over to where her back was toward him. 

“Nope…” He whispered pulling the blankets up to his chest. 

\---NGV--- 

Shinji blinked awake when he heard whimpering coming from the next bed over. He carefully sat up, and saw that the sun had set. “Asuka?” 

“Nein… Nein…” Asuka whimpered, tossing back and forth in her bed. “Nein… weg von mir… weg von mir! Nein!” 

Shinji slowly climbed from his bed, and padded toward hers. “Asuka?” he asked, but she was lost to her nightmare, tossing her head back and forth, and Shinji saw her flush face stained with sweat and tears. 

“Asuka, it’s just a dream, you’re safe now,” Shinji touched her shoulders, giving her a gentle shake, “C’mon, Asuka, it’s ok now… you’re ok now…” 

“Shinji!” She cried out in her sleep. 

“Asuka, listen to me, wake up… you’re safe now…” He gave her a slightly harder shake, and she bolted straight up in bed. 

She looked around with the most fearful expression Shinji had ever seen on his friend. “Asuka?” 

“Shinji?” She squeaked before she grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

Shinji hissed in pain, but bit back any remark when he felt her bury her face in his chest, and her hands gripping his shoulders so tightly her fingernails dug into his skin. 

Shinji pulled her down into the bed, but she refused to unlock her grip on him, and once they were reclined she wrapped her legs around his leg. “Try to go back to sleep, Ok, Asuka?” 

She sniffled and nodded into his chest. “B-Baka Shinji?” 

“Yeah?” Shinji asked stroking her hair. 

“This never happened…” She whispered through her sobs. 

“What happened?” Shinji smiled. 

“Good baka…” 

_God is in his Heaven, Voltron is on the Earth, all is right in the Universe…_

**Next chapter: The Fifth Key**


	5. Chapter 1:4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Voltron begins...

…From days of long ago…  
…From Uncharted regions of the universe…  
…Comes a Legend...  
The Legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe  
A mighty robot; loved by good… feared by evil.  
As the Voltron legend grew; peace settled across the galaxy.  
Voltron faded into the depths of history and legend…  
Until a new horrible menace threatened the Planet Earth and with it the universe…  
Voltron was needed once more.  
An organization was formed, and they specially train a group of young pilots…  
Unknowing that they would be chosen to travel to the farthest reaches of the cosmos  
This is the story of five young, unlikely heroes  
Who united… would bring back…  
VOLTRON: Defender of the Universe

**NEON GENESIS VOLTRON**

**Chapter 1.04: The V-Force Returns**

_Two Months Earth Time/Three Years Arus Time Ago…_

Shinji tenderly touched the bandaged wound on his stomach as he carefully stood to his feet. He dressed himself in the pants and shirt left for him. He moved to the cut up remains of his plug suit and pulled out the odd key he discovered and placed it in his pants pocket, before going to the door. He jumped slightly when he opened it to a pair of glaring blue eyes. 

“This is stupid, you should be resting,” Asuka scolded, her hands resting on her hips. 

“I’ve been resting for a week and a half, it’s just barely sore now…” Shinji argued. 

“You were UNCONSCIOUS for a week and a half, that doesn’t constitute rest, Baka!” Asuka flicked him on the forehead. 

“Better listen to the dotting wife, Shinji,” Toji smirked from behind Asuka as he Kensuke and Rei approached. 

Asuka flinched visibly and stepped behind Shinji. 

Toji frowned in confusion at the fearful and almost child-like expression on Asuka’s face… before an all too familiar look crossed the pretty German’s features. “Uh oh…” Kensuke gulped. 

In a flash of red, Asuka came back from behind Shinji, and, with roar that would put an Evangelion to shame, she snapped her leg out in a high kick, colliding with Toji’s dumbfounded chin. He yelped loudly before falling backward with the blow, before she came round with a swift right cross to Kensuke’s jaw. “STOOGES!!” Asuka roared in victory over her fallen victims, and Shinji smiled seeing her acting like herself again. 

“Uh… good morning?” Alura blinked in confusion as she approached the scene. “Is something wrong?” 

“Negative, Princess Alura,” Rei’s crimson eyes turned to the princess, “Everything is as it normally is.” 

“Alright guys, get up,” Shinji pulled his two friends up, “c’mon, she’s hit you harder than that before.” 

“Bakas… the lot of you,” Asuka crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Is… is Corran available?” Shinji spoke up, glancing to the Princess. “I’d like to ask you guys some more questions.” 

“Of course, he’s in the command center,” Alura nodded, “Right this way, my friends.”She turned and led the through the castle. “As you can see, the Castle is a city in itself, completely self sustaining,” she described as they walked through the glass bridge over the town built in the interior of the Castle. “We survivors are doing the best we can to get by and be as close to normal for the people here as possible.”

The five teens looked out over the city sector and as they continued along the walkway they crossed over a large wall and found an indoor park and small lake. “Cool…” Kensuke breathed looking at the artificial landscape. 

They finally came upon an elevator system. The Princess placed her hand on the reader and it dinged. “Only members of the V-Force are typically allowed into the Command Complex,” She explained and motioned for the group to enter the elevator. 

“My father built the Castle of Lions as a sanctuary when the War of the Angels first began here,” Alura explained as the elevator rose. “The lions were built in the lowest levels of this fortress. When Instrumentality happened, Corran and I gathered as many people as we could inside the castle, and sealed it off from the outside world… It protected us from the effect of the Instrumentality Wave… I only wish we could have saved our whole world instead of just the few people we managed to secure here.” 

The door opened and the group followed the Princess into the advanced command center of the Castle. “It reminds me of bridge of Central Dogma…” Asuka commented looking around the various stations. 

“I trust you’re feeling better, Mr. Ikari,” Corran said, from the central control station, a large circular computer platform in the center of the room. 

“I am, thank you,” Shinji nodded. “I want to know what you meant by the Lions choosing us.” 

“Ah… that,” Corran nodded, stepping off the platform. “Yes, indeed, it would appear you are the ones chosen…” He turned to a decorated case on the wall, with five lion heads around the edges, and on the inside five spaces marked one through five, and in spaces two through five a badge nearly identical to the key Shinji found. 

“Four fancy keys with glowing crosses on um, what’s the big deal?” Asuka examined the case. 

“The “big deal”, as you put it, young lady,” Corran smiled, “Is the crosses began to glow when you entered the room, and how in fact did you know the badges were keys for anything?” Corran asked and Asuka blinked in surprise. “As I said the Lions were built not only by the finest scientists of our world but also by the most holy priests. The five Lions chose their pilots before, summoning them to the Palace, where they received the proper training. The only other person to be called was the Princess herself, when Sven was injured for a time and she served as a backup pilot for Blue Lion.” 

“It’s no good,” Alura added, moving to the case, placing her hand over the empty space. “The key to Black Lion disappeared with Keith’s body… When Instrumentality started… The launch system failed… so the team went on foot to the lions’ lairs. That’s when they were… assassinated. We recovered the remains of Pidge, Sven, Lance, and Hunk… but Keith’s body was never found. We searched all around Black Lion and the path leading from here to there with no luck.” 

“Perhaps Black Lion itself is hiding the key and Commander Keith’s remains,” Corran noted, “When the time for Voltron’s return comes, the last key will show itself.” 

“You mean this one?” Shinji pulled the key from his pocket and showed it to the Princess and Corran. 

Alura gasped as Corran rushed forward, taking the key from Shinji’s hand. “My God…” Corran looked from Shinji to the key and back again, “Where did you find this?” 

“There was a body lying against the back foot of the winged lion statue at the old castle… that was pinned on its chest…” Shinji replied. 

“Pull up Lion Lair One rear security camera!” Corran ordered and the screen went to a rear view of the lion statue. 

“It was… it was right there,” Shinji pointed to the leg of the lion, but there was no trace of a body. 

“Run recording eleven days ago, scan for activity,” Corran ordered. The group watched the video, showing Shinji but still no body. “Unbelievable…” Corran breathed as Shinji pulled the key out of thin air. 

“The body was right there… I swear it was…” Shinji shook his head. 

“All things happen for a reason,” Corran stated, still holding the Black Lion key. “You five were brought here to us for a reason… What you’ve gone through… what you were trained for… what you survived was for a reason. But your fate is your own. You all have an opportunity to pilot the Robot Lions and bring back the mighty Voltron. But we cannot tell you what to do. This is your choices and your choices alone.” 

The five young people looked at one another. Shinji found no answers in his friends’ faces. All his life he was told what to do. He was told to come to Tokyo-3, he was told to get into Unit 01, he was told to fight the Angels. It was never a matter of choice. 

Shinji glanced over to Asuka and Rei, that monster Lotor tried to take Rei away and hurt Asuka, and he planned to do the same to Earth what he did here on Arus. Misato, Hikari, Kaji, they were all in danger… Shinji had reason and now he had a way to strike back.

Shinji reached out and took the key back. “Shinji Ikari, the strength of Black Lion is at your command.” Corran nodded. 

Corran and Alura next went to Toji. “Should you accept, let the key call to you,” Alura nodded. 

Toji nodded and his hand went to the key with the brightest shinning cross in his eyes. “Toji Suzuhara, the power of Yellow Lion is yours to command.” 

Kensuke was next and went to the key that seemed to draw his attention. “Kensuke Aida, the speed of Green Lion is at your disposal.”

Rei blinked at the remaining two keys as her turn came. She glanced to Shinji then back at the key marked “4”. “Rei Ayanami, the agility Blue Lion is yours to direct.” 

Asuka smirked slightly, “wow, lots of choices…” She drawled as the key under “2” was the only remaining, but seemed to pulse in her eyes. She reached out and took it in her hand. 

“Asuka Sohryu,” Corran smiled, “The fury of Red Lion is yours to master.” 

“The Red Devil and Red Lion?” Toji snickered, “match made in hell…” 

Next thing Toji knew Asuka’s foot had implanted itself in his face and forced him off his feet. As he laid there he shook his head and glanced up at the fuming redhead. “Yeah… fury sounds about right there, Corran…”

As Toji got back to his feet Alura stepped forward, her kind expression morphing into a hard emotionless look. It reminded Shinji a great deal of Misato. “You five will have to go through intensive training in both piloting your lions and on foot combat,” Alura stated, “If you want to back out, now is the time.”

Kensuke and Toji flinched slightly, but none of them made a move to leave. “Very good,” Corran said, then turned toward Alura. “Princess, our prayers have been answered…” he then turned toward the five. “From this moment on… you five will be known as… The Voltron Force!” 

“Let’s get started,” Alura stated with a nod. 

 

-NGV- 

Shinji glanced around as he entered a small room with a seat and controls not unlike the Eva’s entry plug’s thrones. “Have a seat, Shinji,” Alura’s voice spoke over the speakers. Shinji slowly did as told. “This is a simulator of the cockpit in all five of the Robot Lions. You were chosen to be the pilot of Black Lion, which is responsible for command and the ‘head’ of Voltron. That means you are the Commander.” 

“Me?” Shinji squeaked. 

“Yes, you,” Alura replied, “The others are in their simulators. You must work together, including activating your Lions and launching. Put on your headset and let’s begin the operation by issuing the orders as we instructed you earlier…” 

“A-Alright…” Shinji placed the headset on his head, and pulled out the key. “In-insert keys…” 

“What did you say, Baka?” Asuka snapped, “Talk in the mic!” 

“I… I… I said Insert keys!” Shinji replied, pushing his key into the console, and watched as the gages and monitors came to life. Radar showed the other four lions activating as well. 

“Go Lions!” Alura exclaimed over the speaker, and Shinji took the controls of Black Lion and sent it flying. 

“Commander Ikari,” Rei spoke on the com, “I’m picking up the Angel on radar.” 

“Wha? Oh… yeah… um…” Shinji gulped, looking over the control set up. 

“Don’t worry, this one is all mine! C’mon, Big Red, let’s show these half-wits what we’re made of!” Shinji blinked when he saw Red Lion fly past him toward the Angel. 

“I’m with Red Devil,” Toji chimed in, “c’mon, Ken, let’s kick ass!” 

“No… wait…” Shinji shook his head as Green Lion and Yellow Lion shot behind Red Lion. 

“Engaging the enemy,” Rei added and Blue Lion left what was left of the formation. 

“Damn it… Damn it!” Shinji cursed as he hit his thrusters. 

A few swift impacts later the monitors died and the lights came back on. “Congratulations, V-Force… you’re all dead.” Alura said angrily. 

-NGV- 

They all entered a side room from the simulators and blinked when they saw five chairs in a circled facing outward. “Have a seat.” Alura leaned against the wall, glaring at them. 

They all did as told, “Corran, Nanny?” Alura called, and Corran and an older woman walked in carrying a metal cable. “Meet my old nursemaid and confidant; she prefers to be called Nanny.” 

“What the hell?” Asuka asked as the pair quickly ran the cable around them tightly. Asuka’s eyes flared when Nanny slapped her mouth. 

“That word should never leave a lady’s lips unless she wishes to go there,” Nanny glared at the young redhead. 

“Are they secured?” Alura asked, eyeing the team coldly. 

“Yes, Princess,” Corran replied. 

“Ok, simple exercise,” Alura smiled slightly, “Get out. You have as long as it takes. Come along, Corran, Nanny,” the Princess instructed, and the three left the five alone. 

“This is stupid…” Asuka snorted and tried to stand up but couldn’t rise. She snorted and tried harder, before resorting to kicking and screaming in German. 

“Awe… the great Devil Girl stuck too?” Toji smirked at the girl at his side. 

“Shut up, Stooge!” Asuka snapped. 

“What are you going to do? Bite me?” Toji asked, and the redhead twisted her neck and did just that. “OUCH!” 

They struggled and complained for several hours before finally settling to just sitting in silence. “Hey… Shinji?” 

“Yeah, Kensuke?” Shinji tried to glance to his friend. 

“I gotta go to the bathroom…” He whimpered. 

“Mein Gott, Baka-Stooge! Don’t you have any self control?” Asuka snapped toward the teen.

“I had a similar problem earlier…” Rei commented in her usual monotone voice. “I found no other solution but…” 

A mass of “Ew!”s and complaints filled the small room. 

“Was it number one or number two?” Toji asked the blue haired girl. 

“It was only fluids…” Rei said, and a faint blush crossed her cheeks. 

Shinji watched as Toji rose straight up in an attempt to get comfortable. He blinked when he saw and felt the ring of cables rise with him. “Hey… hey listen, I’ve got an idea…” 

“I’d rather not sit here and die, Baka,” Asuka growled. 

“No, listen… we can’t go out, and we can’t go back because of the seats… but we can go up.” Shinji stated. 

“Huh?” Asuka asked, and everyone else listened intensely. 

“We have to do it together or else we’ll just hold each other down…” Shinji said, “On the count of three, everyone lift your feet into the chair…”

In unison the group got their feet in the chair, “Alright, now everyone stand straight up, don’t go out or back, just go straight up…” slowly but surely the group rose in their seat. 

“Now… everyone let the chairs fall back…” Shinji ordered and the chairs all fell backwards and the group moved to the center of the circle free of the cable. 

“You have your moments, Third,” Asuka grinned, putting an arm around Shinji’s shoulder, “Few and far between, but you have them.” 

“Good job,” Alura clapped her hands from the door, “Go get some rest, tomorrow we start the gun training.” She stated, earning girlish squeals from Toji and Kensuke. 

-NGV- 

Shinji settled in his room in the castle. It reminded him of a pre-Second Impact eastern high price hotel room he had seen on TV. He undressed to a tank top and boxers and climbed into bed. He frowned as the minutes flew by, and he made a note to look and find the equivalent to a SDAT player in the Castle’s shopping area. 

His eyes snapped open when he heard his door open and close and felt weight lower onto the other side of the bed. “Who?” 

“Don’t roll over,” Asuka whispered. 

“Asuka?” Shinji asked, but only received silence in reply. 

He was almost sure she had fallen asleep when she finally spoke again. “Why?” 

He blinked and rolled slightly toward her. “Why what?” 

“Why did you stop it?” She asked, and he could have sworn there was a shake in her voice. 

“I deserved everything that monster was giving me…” She said and there was now an obvious shake and sob in her voice. “I know I’m not easy to get along with, and I’m mean to everyone, especially you and Misato… and the Stooges… I even mistreat Hikari…” She stopped to sniffle. “You shouldn’t have stopped it. You shouldn’t have gotten hurt. I’m not worth that. All I was worth was to be that… that thing’s whore.” 

“You are worth more than that,” Shinji said, an odd iciness to his tone, causing Asuka to suck in a breath. “I dove on that sword and took that bastard’s eye because you deserve better than to be treated that way. You’re not a whore, Asuka,” Shinji paused, closing his eyes. “You’re my friend.” 

Asuka was dead silent for several moments, before she spoke again a familiar pair of words, but without the scorn that he was used to hearing with them. 

“Baka-Shinji…” 

-NGV- 

The five gathered in the command center the following morning. “What’s this?” Toji asked noticing five boxes on a table. 

“Uniforms and equipment,” Corran stated, handing each a box. 

“Sweet!” Kensuke and Toji chimed as they took their boxes. 

“Go and change in the locker rooms and meet back here,” Alura instructed. 

The group nodded, and left the command center to the nearby locker rooms. Asuka and Rei went into the women’s and the three boys went to the men’s. 

“It isn’t a plug suit…” Asuka said, pulling the white and red body suit from her box. 

“The Robot Lions are different than the Evangelion Units,” Rei replied, removing her shirt and skirt. “There does not appear to be a need for the interface the plug suits provide.” 

“You never have explained how you know so much about Instrumentality, First…” Asuka pressed, as she too undressed. 

“I told you, that is information I am not privileged to share,” Rei replied sliding into the body suit, zipping up the front. 

“Ayanami, why are you so loyal to the bastard?” Asuka asked, fastening her belt around her waist. 

“Commander Ikari is a good man,” Rei replied, her body stiffened at the name her redheaded companion used. 

“He sent his son off to some family that apparently made him think he wasn’t worth mud, then brought him back just to use him to pilot a giant Eva Unit,” Asuka shrugged, lifting her red helmet from the box. “Yeah, definitely would fit the description of ‘good’.” 

“You should not talk about things you do not understand…” Rei said, and Asuka blinked when she noticed Rei’s jaw twitching and brow narrowing. 

“I learned a lot in college, including reading people,” Asuka turned, holding her helmet under her arm. “And you may think the Commander cares about you,” 

“He does,” Rei said tightly. 

“But you’re just a tool,” Asuka finished, “Just like the Evangelions, just like Baka-Shinji, and…” She turned and left the locker room, “Just like me…” she whispered as the door closed. 

-NGV- 

“Looking good!” Kensuke said admiring his green and white uniform and helmet, posing in the mirror. 

“Definitely cool,” Toji said, standing with his helmet under his arm. Shinji glanced up from adjusting his boots and noticed Toji’s frown. 

“You ok?” Shinji asked, standing up. 

“Just thinkin’…” Toji whispered, looking down. “Wonderin’ if Hikari would think I looked cool in this…” 

Shinji silently placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Think we’ll ever make it back?” Toji asked, glancing up. 

“I… I don’t know,” Shinji shook his head, “I hope so… we have to,” He said finally, nodding. “Looking at what they’ve done to this planet… and if… if Father has sold out… who else is going to stop it?”

“I’m glad you got picked for the lead, Shinji,” Toji said, clamping his hand on Shinji’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Kensuke nodded in agreement, “If anyone can get us out of this, and get us home… it’s you.” 

“Wish I had your confidence in me…” Shinji ducked his head. 

“That’s what we’re here for, man,” Toji nodded. 

The boys joined the girls and approached Corran and Alura. 

“Do they fit ok?” Alura asked, turning to the team. 

“Fits fine,” Shinji nodded. 

“Little bit of a wedgy, but I’m dealing,” Kensuke noted, earning odd looks from his teammates. 

“Idiot…” Asuka rolled her eyes. 

“Today we’re going to work on hand to hand and firearm combat,” Alura started, but was cut off when a blaring alarm sounded. “What?” 

“They found us… it’s an Angel with a Galra assault carrier…” Corran stated from his station. 

“How could they… it doesn’t matter,” Alura shook her head, “Ready the Lions for launch!” 

“Princess, the pilots are not ready…” Corran shook his head, “They haven’t completed their training yet!” 

“We have no other choice,” Alura shook her head, “They can do it…” She then turned to the five, “You can do it. You five were chosen for this. You must trust yourselves and each other… If you stand together, Voltron will rise and you will be victorious.” 

The five looked at each other unsurely before Shinji nodded, “Let’s do it…” 

Alura and Corran stepped onto the central platform. The Princess pressed a few buttons and the platform rose to reveal five entrances with a handles on a cable dangling from the center of each. “Shinji take path one, Asuka take path two, Kensuke take path three, Rei take path four, and Toji take path five.” 

Each jumped into their respective entrances and were lowered to five transports parked before tunnel entrances. They were dropped in and landed in the control chairs like out of the simulator and held on tightly as the transports rocketed along their paths. 

As quickly as the transports took off they came to a stop and their seats were lifted along a railing into the cockpits of their respective Robot Lion. 

Shinji removed his key from his badge and spoke into the com. “V-Force, Insert Keys!” He ordered, and as they all placed the key into the console the lights in each of the lions went out. 

In the command center Alura bit her lower lip as Corran looked away. “Now the Lions themselves will test them…” 

God is in his Heaven, Voltron is on the Earth, All is Right in the Universe…


End file.
